


i wanna go fast like lightning mcqueen

by orphan_account



Series: The Ageplay Adventures of One Direction [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ageplay, Fluff, M/M, Non-Sexual Ageplay, baby!Niall, daddy!louis, oh yeah i have a picture of the pacifier niall uses in this fic haha, roller skates, yeah just read the fic guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall just really wants a pair of roller skates so he can be the fastest man in the universe, but Louis thinks he's too little to be rolling around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i wanna go fast like lightning mcqueen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [larryhasalittlebeard](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=larryhasalittlebeard).



> This was a fic I wrote for larryhasalittlebeard on tumblr, because she has been such a great friend through my shitty week. So kudos to her ;)  
> I hope you enjoy this fic!  
> Please kudo, comment, and bookmark if you can!

Niall really really really wanted to learn how to ride on some roller-skates. He had seen an advertisement on the telly about a pair of roller-skates that made the wearer go faster than lightning! But when he had asked his daddy Louis, he had been told that he was too little to be roller skating all over the place, and he might get hurt.

He still wanted to though, so when his uncle Zayn had come over to sleep at the house, he had managed to secretly get him to order a pair of the really fast skates online, expected to be delivered to the house any day now!

Every day he waited for the box to come in the mail, looking out of the window at the doorstep, telling Louis that he was waiting for the next time Zayn would be coming over, just to cover it up. And every night he would always dream about being the fastest person in the universe. Those dreams always made him happy, so he supposed these skates would make that more real.

So one morning, Niall had already had breakfast and was playing in the living room, surrounded by his stuffed animals and blocks. Louis was in the conjoining room doing laundry while also catching up on an episode of a show he’d missed due to band related things. Niall was comfortable, calmly sucking on his blue and green Tigger pacifier as he pretended his stuffed bear named Hally was a ninja, defeating evil in the darkness.

Then, as he made Hally do a flip onto the sofa, the doorbell rang. Louis got up from the washing machine, where he had been watching his show on his iPad, and rushed to the door, answering it. It was the mailman, holding a large box in his arms.

“Oh? What’s this, sir?” Louis asked slowly, looking obviously confused.

Niall knew instantly what it was and got up from his position on the floor, bouncing in excitement.

“It’s an Amazon order that’s been delivered to your address from a Zayn Malik, Mr. Tomlinson?” The mailman replies, handing Louis the box, beginning to walk away, seeming to be nervous.

“Thank you for giving this to me!” Louis yelled out, then closing the door with the plain card-board box underarm.

“Can I open it, Daddy?” Niall asks, trying to grab at the box, even when Louis pulls it out of Niall’s reach.

“Niall, it might be something dangerous. Let me do it. And otherwise, you’d have to use big-boy scissors, and you’re too little for those.”

“It’s not fair.” Niall sniffles, still following Louis as he goes into the kitchen, setting it on the counter, which is off limits to him.

“Well, once you’ve gotten bigger, then you can do whatever you want, Ni.” Louis hums softly, ruffling the blonde’s hair as he opens a drawer and grabs the scissors by the sharp part. “But for now, you’re daddy’s little boy who wears nappies and drinks from his baba, okay?”

Niall just leans into Louis’ side as he uses the sharp object to tear into the wrapping tape of the box, working his way through it all before lifting the flaps on the top. The kitchen goes into near silence, the only sound being Niall’s slow sucks on his pacifier.

“Roller-skates? Did you get Zayn to buy these for you?” Louis quickly catches on to Niall’s plan before the boy can even realize that the skates were out in the open.

Niall knows he shouldn’t lie, because it’ll earn him a spanking, which he hasn’t gotten all week. He’s been really good for Louis. He can feel his nappy feeling wet, but he ignores that as he begins to slowly side-step his way out of the kitchen. His arm is grabbed by Louis and he’s gently pulled back, into Louis’ hold.

“You know I said that you were too little for roller-skates, right?” Louis questions, beginning to carry Niall into the living-room and to the couch.

“But I wanna be really fast, Daddy.” Niall mumbles, looking down at his pale orange onesie feet as he’s sat on the couch. “Like Lightning McQueen.”

Louis chuckles lightly as he sits down next to him, pulling him into his side like a mother duck herding her ducklings under her wing. He gives Niall a small kiss on his temple as he talks again. “I understand, baby. But you can be fast without getting hurt like you would with roller-skates. Because babies can’t be on skates without lots of help from their daddies, and let me tell you a secret,” Louis pulls Niall ever-so-closer and whispers in his ear. “I don’t know how to skate without falling on my bum a lot.”

Niall giggles and pulls away from Louis, who looks mildly offended, even though he’s just playing. “I’m sorry you don’t know how to skate, daddy!” he laughs, taking his knees with his hands and pulling them to his chest.

“Don’t tell the others, okay?” Louis soon starts to laugh himself.

“I won’t, daddy, but what are you gonna do with the roller skates?”

“Hmm, that’s a good question. I could give them to Liam and see if he can use them without being a total dork about it.”

Niall nods, agreeing with Louis’ plan, but then pulls on the crouch of his onesie as he begins to feel irritation from his wet nappy, which he had chosen to mostly ignore until now. “Um, I need to be changed, daddy.” He murmurs, his face falling from happy to slightly upset.

Louis almost coos at his baby’s sad face, but he knows that it was be inappropriate. So he goes forward and gathers Niall back into his arms, then getting back up off the couch. “I’ll get you changed, baby. You’re doing really good.” he responds, walking out of the room and down the hall with Niall clinging to his shirt like a baby animal. “Once we’re done, we’ll have some cuddles and then we can color together, how about it?”

Niall nuzzles closer to Louis, giving a quick nod of his head, his locks tickling Louis’ neck. “I love you, daddy.” He says, then looking up at Louis with his wide baby-blue eyes.

“I love you too, Niall.”

**Author's Note:**

> (I take requests!)


End file.
